


Forever Mine

by Kitty_Shinju (Queen_Kit)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Mild Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Kitty_Shinju
Summary: Warnings:creepy, blood/gore, suggestive material. Leonardo is a scientist and when he's snapped he likes to experiment on live subjects... He's also very literal. You should be careful when you promise your heart... Written for a friend of mine.This is from my old Fanfiction Net account.  I'm deleting that so I've posted it here now.  I don't know Italian and I don't really know French Either... so uhh... Heads up on that.  There could well be problems because It's HETALIA and that's how things were done in the Rp/Fanfic things I read.





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Vinci, Italy - Leonardo Vargas  
> France - Francis Bonnefoy
> 
> Title: Forever Mine  
> Author: Kitkat with some assistance from the Lovely Weaver.  
> Warnings:creepy!vinci, blood/gore, suggestive material.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. Nor does Vinci who belongs to the lovely miss weaver who lets me play with/ torment her head!character regularly. And has the same permission in return.

"So Francis… what do you say we play a game." Vinci looked at him from where he was sitting on his chest, a frightening smile on his face, the light reflecting off the lenses hiding his golden eyes.

"A g-game?" Francis asked, swallowing nervously.

"Si." He paused for a moment looking thoughtful. "Well maybe more of an  _experiment_." He grinned widely leaning forward and taking Frenchman's arms securing them tightly into the restraints, letting his fingers lightly brush over the bare skin on his arms as he pulled his hands back causing the other man to shiver. His grin widened a fraction more.

"Q-quoi? W-what kind of experiment?"

Vinci chose not to answer right away instead scooting backwards onto the Frenchman's hips before turning around, intentionally pressing down as he did so drawing a shudder from Francis. "Mi dispiace." He said with a slight chuckle, smirking as the man beneath him let out a low whine. Vinci lifted himself from Francis's hips sliding off of the table entirely and stepping around to secure his ankles. "And what kind of experiment… I just want to practice a little biology… and you said you would help me with  _anything_ , right?" He asked innocently, pulling the leather straps tight and moving to do up the other restraints.

"O-oui. But I do not understand…" Francis winced as Vinci pulled one of the straps a little too tight. "Why are you tying me down so tightly?"

"Mi dispiace." Vinci said, loosening the restraint just a hair, checking to see if there was enough give and nodding absently to himself. "Va~ I wouldn't want you to move too much. One little shift and the procedure could go all wrong." He slid the brick behind Francis' back forcing it to arch up and his arms and neck to fall back for better access. "I'd hate to damage such a beautiful specimen more than I have to." He playfully ran a hand down the man's chest, watching Francis shiver, while mentally marking out the lines to cut on.

"Quoi?" Shocked blue eyes looked up into Gold.

"Such soft skin," Vinci murmured looking mesmerized, "Beautiful." He took the scalpel, holding it carefully and tracing the sharp blade lightly over the skin watching for a moment blood well up from the shallow cuts.

Francis whimpered a little hissing in pain, and Vinci just smiled. He held the scalpel more firmly placing it at the beginning of the first line of the y-incision and pressing down hard enough to fully break the skin this time and just starting the first slice.

Francis started to thrash, shouting and trying to escape the restrains and Vinci pulled back with a slight pout. "You need to stay still so that I can make the incision properly Francis. You'll be a very poor helper if you keep moving like this." He pressed a kiss to the cut, before looking down at Francis with wide, falsely innocent eyes. "Just bear with the pain for a little while, va bene?"

The Frenchman was breathing harshly, but he swallowed and nodded shakily.

Vinci smiled, "Bene." He pressed another kiss to the start of the incision, poking his tongue a little into the wound and lapping at the blood drawing a sharp pained breath from Francis.

He started again, extending the cut watching intently as Francis's face contorted in pain, teeth biting down on his lip as he tried to stay still and not scream. He stopped when he saw the other drawing blood and pulled Francis's now bleeding lower lip out from between his teeth. "Va… That's no good." Vinci said leaning down kissing Francis, sucking on his lower lip, pulling back smirking as the other man moaned.

He smirked down at Francis as he panted for breath. "Let's see what we can do about that, va~." He walked over to a cabinet pulling something out from inside. "Va~ this should help make sure we don't wake mi fratello either." He said walking back over and gagged Francis. He let out a slightly mad giggle, "You wouldn't want to wake mi fratello," Vinci said leaning in to whisper into Francis's ear, "He wouldn't leave you alive like I will."

He giggled again, pressing a kiss to Francis's forehead taking a long look into blue eyes wide in shock and a little fear before moving back and continuing the incision singing softly to himself interspersed with giggles as he listened to the muffled noises of pain.

 _"Chi Beddu stu cappiduzzu_  
Chi beddu saporito  
Quannu mi l'ha mettiri  
Quannu mi fazz'u zitu  
Scinnu pi lu Cassuru  
Scinnu pi li Banneri  
E tutti chi me ricuni  
Bongiorno Cavaleri,"

He finished the final incision and pulled back smiling slightly watching Francis, face contorted in pain, chest heaving trying to breath. "Che hee hee~ What?" He rested on hand on Francis's shoulder, thumb grazing the edge of the incision, and pouted lightly for a second before smirking, "Are you not having  _fun_ mi amore?" He purred picking up his hand brushing his blood covered thumb on the Frenchman's pale cheek. "You must admit that such studies are so much more fascinating with a live specimen." He said, putting down the scalpel and turning to pull the skin away from the chest cavity.

There was a strangled noise of pain from the Frenchman.

"Yes, I suppose this does hurt." Vinci said absently making a note and frowning down at Francis's open chest. "This simply won't do. Those ribs will have to go…"

There was a muffled panicked shout of "No!" from Francis.

"Don't worry mi amore." Vinci said, absently reaching for the bone saw. "I can replace them and it will be better than new. I'm very good at what I do."

Vinci hummed absently as he sawed away at Francis's ribcage. The muffled pleas from Francis and the noise of the saw didn't seem to bother him at all. He kept smiling a creepy somewhat cheerful grin as he worked. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed, finally able to remove the ribs to get to his real objective.

Francis let out a muffled sob and Vinci stared watching his lungs inflating and deflating. He brushed his hand over one. "It's simply fascinating what we can survive isn't it mi amore. Don't you think?"

There was a soft whimper and another sob from Francis and Vinci looked up at him with concerned golden eyes. "Shhhh~" He hushed moving to give Francis a kiss on his cheek. "Don't cry mi amore, I'm almost finished." He brushed away the tears, giving him another kiss on the forehead. "It will all be over soon." He pulled back, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "I just have to get what I came for, va bene?"

He moved back carefully to his work and Francis shuddered as he felt fingers softly prodding his heart.

"You said it belongs to me and only me, si?" Vinci said looking up at Francis gold eyes intent.

Francis nodded hesitantly and Vinci smiled dangerously.

"Good."

Francis screamed thrashing again as a sharp blade went to work. He blacked out for a moment and when he looked up again Vinci was standing there, blood splattered, and with Francis's heart cradled lovingly in his hands. There was an odd weight in Francis's chest.

"Good. You're awake." Gold eyes held a victorious gleam. "Now your heart will always belong to me." He said, cradling it close for a moment before using his head to point to Francis's right. "You see this?"

Francis nodded weakly looking at the odd metal container standing open. Vinci stepped over to it, gently lowering the heart into the container and closing it. Francis could hear it seal with a click. He wondered how long it was going to be before he died now.

"This will keep your heart safe forever. Safe and  _mine_ Francis." He looked at him seriously, "Do you understand."

Francis nodded again.

"Bene." Vinci said with a nod. "I guess I can sew you back up then."

Francis gave him an odd look, as if to ask why bother when he was going to die.

"Don't look at me like that." Vinci said frowning. "I said I wasn't going to kill you and I'm not."

He reached inside Francis's chest and tapped something and the Frenchman looked down blue eyes wide in shock and horror at the pieces of machinery and bits of metal that had replaced his heart and ribs. Dark golden eyes stared into blue when he looked up.

"I'm not letting you go that easily Francis." Vinci smiled. "You're mine.  _Forever_."

The Frenchman just laid there in shocked silence as Vinci pulled the skin back over the incision, barely feeling the needle as it passed through sewing him back together.

Vinci yawned, pulling the block out from under Francis's back and then removing the gag and the restraints. For a moment he left the room, carrying away that metal container to someplace only he knew. When he returned Vinci yawned again. "Science is tiring business." He stumbled over to a chair already halfway to sleep. "I'll see you in the morning,  _mi_ amore."

For a long moment while Vinci dozed quietly in his chair Francis laid there quietly thinking and shaking. When he woke up Vinci would be back to normal… he couldn't know about this… It would destroy him. Francis sat up, unsteadily moving off the table and starting to move around. He had to clean this up. He had to – he swayed dangerously for a moment, still weak and unused to this new weight in his chest….

He put a hand over where his heart used to be. There was nothing. No heartbeat. He sucked in a great gulp of air, dropping his hand as if burned and stumbling out to get cleaning supplies. For now it was time to clean up and hide what evidence he could… He couldn't think about that. He would find a way to keep Vinci from noticing.

But 'Forever'… that was an awfully long time to keep a secret.


End file.
